


Ghumbwolf Ninja Turtle

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [11]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Costumes, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holiday, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sequel, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus' first Halloween that he can go out and enjoy it.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor
Series: Britin + Gus [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Ghumbwolf Ninja Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing 
> 
> AN: I wanted to come up with something cute for Halloween for Britin + Gus so I hope this works for you all.

Gus had wanted to be a ghost, a werewolf, a ninja turtle, and a Pokémon character for Halloween. Brian didn't see how it was going to be possible to be all of those things. He'd tried telling Gus to pick one he liked the most. Gus wasn't having it though because he wanted to be all of them. It was how Justin had come up with the solution that Gus was wearing now. Justin had sewn together a costume that had all four things in one. Brian didn't know how on earth Justin had come up with it, but their son was a ghost, a werewolf a ninja turtle and Umbreon for the Pokémon character. 

Brian smiled as Gus pointed each part out that went with the four different characters. The sheet was for the ghost that he had over top of his body. However, Justin had cut the head part out of it. Gus' head piece was that of a werewolf with furry ears and face. The ears and the tail he was sporting went with Umbreon. Lastly, he had a turtle shell on his back that made him a Ninja turtle. He couldn't decide which one he wanted to be so he said he'd be all of them. Gus had dubbed his self a Ghumbwolf Ninja Turtle. Brian couldn't even pronounce the first name of his costume.

"Daddy the name is simple Ghumbwolf think Gh like trying to say Ghost then stop after the H. Then you say umb like dumb but leave off the D. Last you just stick wolf on there and drop the were part." Gus started as they got out to the first house. 

Jennifer had suggested they trick or treat in her neighborhood since you could walk to the houses easily. Nowhere else could you do that, especially where Brian and Justin lived. There were at least a half a mile separating the houses there. Jennifer had even offered to watch Gus for the night if they later wanted to slip off to do some adult Halloween stuff. They had declined that part, but decided to make it family night. Some spooky movies as well would be fun they thought once Gus was in bed. Before that though they could watch some kid friendly Halloween shows or movies.

"Okay, I'll let you say what you are when you say trick or treat and they ask what you are." Brian decided because he still got tongue tied when he tried saying it again.

Justin laughed because he could say it half a dozen times in a row and not stumble on it. Justin was the one that had helped Gus come up with the name. Justin moved back when Brian tried to playfully swat at his arm. Brian had already gotten him earlier when Gus had been eating. Justin had been getting his costume ready, but Brian had slipped in their bedroom for a quick moment or two of fun. It was definitely harder some days to have grown up time. That weekend they were going to have some thanks to his mom though. 

"Don't you get smart with me you twat." Brian said giving Justin a look.

Justin stuck his tongue out helping Gus ring the doorbell by lifting him up. "You wouldn't hit your loving husband while he's holding our son would you?" He asked with a smile that had given him his nickname.

"Oh I'll do more than that later." Brian promised before the door opened on the first house of the night.

Gus smiled big having a smile almost as bright as his dad's. "Trick or Treat. You look pretty, could I please have some candy?" Gus asked making sure he was nice like he'd been told. He held up his bucket that Justin and he had made days before. 

"Oh aren't you just the scariest there is." The woman said with a smile on her face for Gus before putting some candy into his bucket. 

"Thank you, I'm a Ghumbwolf Ninja Turtle." Gus said before telling her the parts of his costume. 

Justin wasn't sure if Gus would do it all night like this, but he was glad he was starting out good. Brian smiled at how polite Gus was being. He also was happy the woman didn't gauck at his costume. He'd been a little worried some might say something, but this felt like it would be a good night. Gus thanked the woman again before they departed. He looked in the bucket telling them that he got three pieces of candy.

"That's a great start, you're going to clean up if you keep getting that many." Brian replied. He had taken a picture for their book of Gus' first moments. 

This was his first real Halloween trip outside of their house and his office. The last three years they had done it in the house or his office. Gus was four now and he had gotten the Halloween bug from Justin. Their house looked like Halloween had thrown up in it and on it. Justin had gotten their grounds keeper who did the yard to put up Halloween lights and decorations not only on the house, but at the stables. The end of their driveway had this huge area with Halloween stuff. 

There was a pumpkin headed family with the leaves inside of clothes that Justin had gotten. He'd stuffed the clothes after buttoning them up. To make sure they stayed right side up he had driven a stick through them. It had been harder when he'd put the pumpkin with faces cut out on top of the shirt. However, Justin found a way to do it as well. There was two male adult pumpkins then a child the size of Gus in between the men. They were sitting on two hay bales Justin had gotten from a neighbor of theirs. 

Justin had giant spiders, black cats, a huge grim reaper and even fake head stones out there. Gus got a thrill out of it and he had helped decorate with his own add ons. Gus added a Haunted House, a hand that looked like it was coming out of a grave, a ghost, a witch on a broom that hung from this fake eerie looking tree, and a vampire Brian thought. He had suggested simple, but his two had gone all out.

~BJG GJB JBG JGB~

The three of them went from house to house down one side of Jennifer's street before going to the other side. Gus was sweet and nice at every house. One house had actually given him money because he'd been so polite where the other children hadn't been. Gus had been surprised saying he hadn't done anything to earn money. The older gentleman said he had by just being a good kid. Gus had gotten his dad to put the money up for something later on. Brian had been surprised by the man's kindness. Justin knew him since some times he went over and saw him since he lived alone. He promised to bring Gus with him more often too.

Gus hadn't explained his costume at every house, but some he had when they couldn't figure what he was. Some even tried pronouncing Ghumbwolf Ninja Turtle which was making Brian want to laugh. Not many people could say it either so it made him happy he wasn't alone in the name saying. Justin had a bag he was storing Gus' candy in if his bucket got too full, which it had once already. 

Brian figured that they could go to two more houses before heading back to Jennifer's. After all they were going to watch some spooky movies. Brian was glad no one had commented on the fact Gus mentioned them as his two dads either. He knew that people could be judgmental and never wanted Gus to feel that kind of pain. Gus was starting to get tired also, which was another reason Brian figured only two more stops. He was being carried at the moment by Justin. Brian had said they should go back, but Gus had wanted to go to more houses. It was why Justin had picked him up. He was sure his husband was having a lot of fun too. 

Justin shifted Gus to his other side as he rang the doorbell for the next house. Gus was resting his head on Justin's shoulder until he heard the door open. He got down quickly with a smile on his face. He said his usual lines before giving his bright smile. Gus was hoping for another pack of Oreo's like two other houses he'd been at. He figured he could share a pack each with his daddies if that happened. 

Gus was happy when he got not only one pack of Oreo's, but two. That meant that he'd be able to share with his Grammie Jennifer as well. He couldn't help the smile on his face before he stepped closer hugging the woman thanking her. Justin and Brian were surprised since most of the time Gus wouldn't hug someone he didn't know. He'd talk to them if they said it was okay and he wasn't that shy. This did surprise them, but Gus thanked her for the Oreo's before moving back.

"I have a pack for myself as well as my daddies and Grammie now." Gus explained happily.

Brian and Justin smiled thanking the woman too who had kindly returned Gus' hug. When they left Gus looked in his bucket then at the over loaded bag he had. He knew that they could go to one more house, but he didn't want to. Instead he asked if they could go home to Grammie Jennifer's. He wanted to see everything he got and watch their movie before he had to go to bed. 

~BJG GBJ JBG GJB~

Brian, Justin, Gus, and Jennifer were watching Scooby Doo episodes and dividing out Gus' candy haul. Gus said the only thing he really wanted were the Oreo's for the four of them. He wouldn't mind having a couple of the Reese's, but after that they could have whatever they wanted. He did take out the book that he got, which had surprised his dads he'd gotten. A librarian lived in Jennifer's neighborhood. She had given out a book to each of the kids that came to her door. She had also given out candy if that was what the child had wanted instead. Gus had loved the book as soon as he had seen it. He'd said it would be read to him that night for sure because it was called Goodnight Goon. It was a perfect Halloween book about a Goon having to go to bed. 

Jennifer had made a Halloween dinner for them, which Gus had thought was so cool. She'd put food coloring on some of the food to give it a creepy look. Gus had eaten everything off of his plate wanting seconds. They had been surprised when he'd actually eaten the potatoes, but they had been made to look orange. He'd said they were pumpkin brains to him. 

After the second Scooby Doo Gus was fast asleep leaning his head against his daddy. His feet were propped up on his daddy Justin. He hadn't wanted to take his costume off so they had let him keep it on. Brian knew that it was going to be hard to get him to take it off even now. Justin carefully moved Gus' feet before getting up lifting their son up into his arms. Gus wrapped his arms around Justin's neck still asleep. 

Brian got up once Gus was moved from him following Justin upstairs. Jennifer had made a room up for Gus. It was decorated this month for Halloween from top to bottom. Justin had let Gus pick anything out he'd wanted to go in it. Jennifer and Gus had been the one that put it all in there though. There were pumpkins, cats, zombies and even a fake rubber headstone near the wall. Justin had drawn on paper a haunted house like and put it on the wall to make the room look like it was inside a haunted house. 

"I think tonight was good." Justin said as he helped Brian get Gus into his skeleton pajamas.

"Good, our son had a blast. I don't think he's had this much fun since Easter when we hid the eggs." Brian replied. He put the blanket that had pumpkins and Happy Halloween written all over it over Gus. 

"That is true. We can read him his book tomorrow." Justin added since Gus had fallen asleep before they could. 

Brian agreed, but they didn't leave the room right away. They stood there and watched their sleeping son. Gus was growing up so fast, he'd be in kindergarten the following year. They knew after that time was going fly by even more. They didn't want to think about a time when Gus would want to ditch them on Halloween to go with his friends. They still had a few more years to take their son out together. Brian had let the ones at the office go at noon after Justin had come with Gus today. 

He had figured they might want to get things ready for their kids or the kids coming to their houses. Brian had let Gus help decorate his office at the beginning of October for Halloween as well. He'd even gotten a few extra clients this month for candy companies. The Halloween pitches he'd done had been Gus and Justin's ideas. 

It was like a huge event not just one day, but all month long for his family. He hadn't complained once, even though Justin had made him go as a rotting corpse. It had been Gus' idea, but he was a friendly rotting corpse. Justin had gotten off easy though, he got to go as Gus; the teddy bear, not their son. Gus had come up with it after hearing about how he got his name again. Jennifer had been dressed up as a friendly witch. No wart had been on her nose because Gus thought that was cruel. 

Justin took another picture of Gus before he pulled Brian out of the room. He couldn't be happier with how their lives were. Brian felt the same way he knew and they went to sit outside for a little while raiding some of Gus' candy sitting with Jennifer who had already started helping herself. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. I am going to try my best to keep posting every month. I just got me a job finally after lots of hoops had jump through.


End file.
